


equilibrium

by februarys



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, its kinda gay bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarys/pseuds/februarys
Summary: chani and hwiyoung were each other's common point





	1. them

     Their personalities were polar opposites, but their red strings were pulled taut against their little fingers. So taut the blood stopped circulating to the pads of their pinkies because after the two caught sight of one another, it was genuinely  _ something _ . 

  
  


    Chani loved horror movies, forcing Hwiyoung to watch along until the latter would  _ cling _ to him. Refusing to let go even if Chani would whisper to him all the reassuring words in the dictionary. The lights in the theater would turn on and there’d be tear tracks down his face and the guilt would eat the lining of Chani’s stomach.

 

    -

 

    Hwiyoung would walk into Chani’s room with his stupid cat pajama bottoms that Chani just  _ knew _ he was sweating in, but since he had gotten them for the taller Hwiyoung would just refused to wear anything else since. The toothbrush would hang slightly out of his mouth and he’d just stare at Chani laying on his too-tiny-for-an-almost-adult bed with some glint in his eye before spinning on his heels to spit the gross toothpaste goo out of his mouth. Then he’d prance his way right back into the room, flop down obnoxiously next to the latter and make sure to tuck his chin over Chani’s head. Chani would make an exasperated sigh before getting up and turning the fan on full blast. They’d wake up the next day to the entirety of the comforter wrapped around Hwiyoung’s lanky limbs, his face tucked right in the junction of Chani’s neck.

 

    -

 

    Smoke came out in large puffs from the depths of Hwiyoung’s lips. Chani tsked in honest disappointment. Hwiyoung’s parents had no clue, and if they did they’d fully given up on him and his obnoxiously disgusting habit.  _ Cigarettes _ . He got hooked after some ex-friend harassed him into trying one his junior year. He’s well on his way, planning for college, and yet he hasn’t been able to kick the habit. Chani would pluck the burning stick of paper out between the space in his fingers and crush it under the heel of his worn out converse. He’d make eye contact with Hwiyoung before he would pop a lolli from his pocket and unwrap it right in front of Hwiyoung’s eyes. Chani would make the show of holding it out, as if Hwiyoung would actually take it. Then he’d press it to his lips,  _ force _ him to take it, and then continue facing outward on the tiny spaced patio.

 

    -

 

    Chani liked the night time, the secrets their tiny town held blossoming right before his eyes. Who went to what clubs despite most definitely being underage, who went skinny-dipping at the shore that weekend, who got so smashed off their asses they’d slam their bodies into walls, maybe even into each other. He’d clasp Hwiyoung’s too-big hand real tight, walking down the somewhat cold streets with the ghost of a good mood creeping up his spine. They would make their way to that beat up convenience store right at the corner of their street. Pick out their favorite snacks and alternate on who would pay. When Chani would go to pay at his turn, he’d rustle through the lollipops all stashed in his jacket pocket, saved just for his Hwiyoung.

 

    -

 

    They’d go out at night, save for when they would travel to their corner store, and sit out in the dark for hours per Chani’s request. Neither really slept unless there wasn’t anything to do, and so they’d stay outside until the sun would creep above the tops of buildings and trees. Hwiyoung was perfectly content outside at night in just a white tee shirt. That would constantly drive Chani up a wall, seeing as he would keep one of Hwiyoung’s hoodies wrapped securely around his torso, his teeth clattering occasionally. Chani liked to call himself cold-blood, keeping up the  _ stone cold killer _ vibe he’d only drop around Hwiyoung and probably some friends. Hwiyoung would smile his lovely, dimpled smile and pull Chani extra close, using his stupid excuses and  _ very _ stupid laugh to get Chani to warm right up into his side, melting down like a piece of chocolate.

 

    -

 

    Hwiyoung loved the daytime. The big puffy clouds that littered the sky in bunches that’d bring tiny smiles to his face throughout the day. He got to see all the pretty colors of the flowers that were blooming in bunches around the steps to Chani’s house. He was always at Chani’s house. The lavender color of his bed sheets, the pigment of his skin when the sun would glint  _ just _ right through the blinds, the different colors of the polaroids littering parts of his walls. Hwiyoung loved light, loved the daytime, so he could see details of the world around him so much clearer and beautifully. So he could see his Chani so much clearer, so much more lovely in the light of day.

 

    -

 

    The pair would go to a quaint diner right down the street from Hwiyoung’s ghost house, sit in one of the cracked booths and order the same thing. Every single Saturday they’d do their best to make it down there before it’d close, and every single time Hwiyoung would make the same unabashed phrase just to see the tinge in Chani’s ears get redder by the second. 

 

_     We’re like salt and pepper, y’know? Nobody’d assumed we'd be the same thing, part of the same team, a pair. But everyone  _ knows _ we are, because it’s just how it works. You’re part of me and I’m part of you. We’re just like that. _

  
  


    -

 

    For a year, Chani’s family decided to make some spontaneous trip all the way out to the States, visiting his relatives for  _ whatever god damn reason _ , or so he’d angrily say. He’d like to yell into the phone, voice cracking with the resemblance of a melt down beginning as his chest constricted for the consistently of  _ Hwiyoung.  _ The States was foreign, horrifying even, as people would speak rushed and hushed in some foreign language. Chani didn’t speak a lick of English, he was an outsider, a blip in the lives of others that it made tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He missed his small town. He missed his room, it’s faint smell of lavender constantly a thick presence in the room as it came from the other entity that was like his shadow, Hwiyoung. 

 

    -

 

    Hwiyoung’s eyes lit up as the FaceTime began blipping to life. It’d been just a day since he’d last seen Chani in person but he could already feel the void in his schedule. Chani knew how much Hwiyoung  _ hated _ being home, and so he made sure Hwiyoung still had his spare key to the house so he could just sleep in his room. When the call finally fuzzily connected, Chani was wearing a bomber jacket they had gotten together a while back, with a white mask slid below his chin. His cheeks were rosy like they always were, but the apples of his cheeks rose high at the sight of Hwiyoung’s smile. The pair foolishly smiled at each other as if this was just some simple day trip to New York.

 

    -

 

    Hwiyoung would lay in Chani’s bed, on the pillow he would always use, and could almost feel the other’s warmth radiating off of it. He’d close his eyes and see Chani right in front of him. His soft eyes and lovely little smile. His shy laugh and tinted cheeks. His hands. The hands that would slot right between Hwiyoung’s big ones and latch on like a little kid’s. Hwiyoung would lift a hand up to brush away one of the stray hairs that’d fall directly into Chani’s eyes, every single time, but this time his hand would drop onto the pillow. A very cold pillow that started to fade off the smell of Chani’s shampoo. And that’s also when Hwiyoung would start to cry.

 

    -

 

Chani would lay in his cousin’s spare room. Stare up at the slow moving ceiling fan just whirring quietly. The only noise filling the room, droning out in the background. He’d drum on his chest, random beats that he would remember or even some Hwiyoung had shown him. Then it’d hit him hard, thinking about how long he’d last seen Hwiyoung truly. Chani would turn to see the clock and it’d be blaring some absurd time, well past when he said he’d go to bed at least. Sometimes if it really was too early, Chani would shuffle out to their large patio and lean on the way-too-cold railing and think about nothing and everything with a tightness in his chest.


	2. a year

     The year had passed and Chani had never been so happy to deal with airport traffic. He boarded the plane with his heart soaring, Hwiyoung’s threading hoodie worn comfortably over a simple shirt paired with soft, worn down, baby blue jeans. It was a few days after Christmas, seeing as his family didn’t want to leave before spending the small holiday with their family. The Kang family luckily snatched up tickets straight back to Seoul though, as it was soon the New Years. Sending a message to Hwiyoung, Chani knocked out on the plane, the line of their string becoming shorter right along with the distance between the two.


	3. landing

     The Kangs landed and got off the plane, stretching their limbs meekly. The son of the parents eagerly texted his boyfriend. Lots of emoticons with brevity in his words.


	4. terminal

     Hwiyoung sat at one of the various benches lining the Kangs’ terminal. He had texted Chani continuously the minute he knew he was off the plane, asking for the terminal number over and over.

  
     Just to make sure he got it right. He couldn’t _not_ see Chani immediately. That wasn’t who Hwiyoung was.


	5. him

     Chani was tugging his rolling luggage behind him, listening to the wheels bumping on the tiles. His eyes were scanning every available bench in the perimeter, scanning every face.

 

     For  _ his  _ face.

 

     He made it to the end of the hall looking out fully, at the real expanse of seats and people and faces, until his eyes landed directly on who he wanted to see. Chani looked tentatively back at his parents who looked away as if they weren’t staring intently in the first place. 

 

     That’s when Chani practically threw the handle of his luggage to the floor and booked it straight for Hwiyoung’s arms.


	6. alive

     Chani landed with a loud  _ thump _ straight into Hwiyoung’s chest. His hand came up to grab at Hwiyoung’s shirt, and Hwiyoung’s hand went protectively around the back of his head. They stood there for what felt like ages until Chani’s parents came up and patted on Hwiyoung’s shoulder, just to get their son back alive and breathing. 


End file.
